


无题 （脑洞产物）

by hare_7



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22017877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hare_7/pseuds/hare_7
Summary: 还债进度（1/50）今天是前男友文学……！微佐白下一段会让小少爷吃到的……！略ooc，想打我请轻点打（。）可能有自己加的一点小设定（？）逻辑不好有些坑可能填不上就当推动剧情发展吧哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我都这样明白地写出来了谁还会想点开看啊哈哈哈哈哈（卑微）给各位的不杀之恩先磕头了
Kudos: 2





	无题 （脑洞产物）

白岩瑠姫觉得后台角落里有个一晃而过的影子很眼熟。看了看跑来跑去的staff们，也都是自己认识的staff们。但那个人……好像有些特别。  
会是谁呢？白岩瑠姫摇了摇头，向着休息室的方向走去。

虽说刚刚自己成功出道了，也是实现了很久的梦想，也很开心，也就只是很开心。似乎少了点什么。白岩瑠姫抓着背包走在深夜的路上，还是想不明白。就跟想不起来后台那个影子一样。

白岩瑠姫回到家，歪在沙发上。手机叮的一声，进来一条讯息。  
恭喜呀，瑠姫。  
佐野文哉。

白岩瑠姫动了动手指，还未接触到屏幕，一只骨节分明的手猛地抽走了手机，扔在一旁。  
白岩瑠姫愣了愣，一抬头对上久保田有人冷冷的脸。时间仿佛凝固了一下，白岩瑠姫仍旧呆呆地看着久保田有人漆黑的眸子里自己的影子，是个模模糊糊的影子。  
久保田有人摸上白岩瑠姫纤长的脖颈，狠狠咬住白岩瑠姫的唇，把人压倒在沙发上，用手护住白岩瑠姫的脑后，才让白岩瑠姫的脑袋猛地磕在沙发的硬质扶手上时没有感觉到疼痛。  
操！因为磕的是老子的手啊！久保田有人在心里骂了一句，生气地更加用力地啃咬白岩瑠姫的嘴唇，看着嘴唇逐渐红肿充血，然后在自己牙齿的用力之下破损，渗出血液。  
暗红色的鲜血在白岩瑠姫洁白的牙齿上显得格外诱人。久保田有人伸出舌尖舔舐，血液特有的铁锈味从味蕾传递到大脑，激发出一丝原始的嗜血冲动。

白岩瑠姫被吻得有些失神，呆滞地睁着双眼，任由久保田有人摆布。是从什么时候开始变成这样的呢？一边和佐野文哉暧昧着，一边享受着久保田有人吃醋的模样。

就在久保田有人把自己脱得干干净净，分开双腿准备进入的时候，白岩瑠姫勾下久保田有人的头问道：“有人喜欢我，还是喜欢和我做爱？”  
白岩瑠姫看见久保田有人的目光飘忽了一下，随后，自己的腿被更用力地按住。久保田有人一个挺身，将自己猛地送入白岩瑠姫身体里。剧烈的疼痛从白岩瑠姫身下蔓延开来。白岩瑠姫像只小猫一样轻声呻吟着，五官微微皱起，几道泪痕浅浅地挂在脸上，手指不自觉地用力，在久保田有人的肩背留下一道道或深或浅的指痕。  
白岩瑠姫突然被异物闯入的后穴异常地收紧，像是要把进入体内的性器夹断一般的力度让久保田有人也微微皱起眉头。他抬起白岩瑠姫的一条腿放在肩上，握住白岩瑠姫因为疼痛而疲软的性器缓缓撸动，将自己的性器从白岩瑠姫体内抽出一些，又全部送入。

摸上白岩瑠姫大腿的时候，久保田有人明显感受到这人又瘦了。肋骨也是根根分明，腰更是一只手能掐住大半。没有自己盯着，这人肯定没有好好吃饭。久保田有人越想越气，忍不住掐着白岩瑠姫的腰狠狠撞击了几下他后穴紧缩的内壁，直撞得白岩瑠姫发出求饶的呜咽。

一时间，屋子里只有肉体撞击的啪啪声和白岩瑠姫呜咽求饶的声音混杂着久保田有人粗重的呼吸声。

白岩瑠姫的身体很白，除去一贯从脖颈红到脸的红岩瑠姫，被久保田有人猛烈撞击的后穴附近也泛着粉红。  
该死的诱人。这是久保田有人对此的评价。  
久保田有人更加凶狠地进入，仿佛一只发狂的猛兽，毫不留情地在白岩瑠姫身上留下青紫不一的牙印。最后，一口咬在肩颈连接处，射在白岩瑠姫体内。

高潮过后的久保田有人仍旧没有松口的意思。血液从牙齿和肌肤接触的地方渗出，刺激着久保田有人的大脑神经。  
白岩瑠姫伸手捏住久保田有人的脸颊，像扯开叼着玩具不放的狗子一样，把自己那处的肩颈从久保田有人嘴里解放出来。

从他人口中尝到自己血液的感觉原来是这样。白岩瑠姫与久保田有人用力地亲吻着，温柔地揉着久保田有人顺滑但仍旧毛茸茸的头顶，像一个在安抚受惊宠物的主人。  
就着接吻的姿势，白岩瑠姫含糊不清地说：“那天，我不应该给你家门钥匙的。”  
久保田有人愣住，从白岩瑠姫身上撑起上身，盯着白岩瑠姫没有焦距的瞳孔。  
“我们分手吧。”白岩瑠姫开口，“我想fumiya了。”


End file.
